Amaranthus
a dragoness walks into the room. when you first see her blue-grey scales, you may take her for a nightwing, or maybe a seawing. but then you look closer. you notice the ruff going down her neck and the tell-tale barb, and you realize that this is a sandwing. after realizing that she's a sandwing, you'll begin to notice other strange characteristics about her. you'll notice the beat-up leather jacket paired with a crisp dress shirt, the silver chains draped around her neck next to the strap of a vintage camera, and the driving gloves adorned with dainty rings. all of this together gives you the impression of an anxious dragon trying her hardest to look tough. you walk up to her, saying a hello. you notice her flinch, despite her obvious attempt to pass it off as something else. she looks over to you with a glare, biting out a snarky comment. as you reply, you can see her green eyes dart around the room. you glance around, too, but there's nothing there. you try to keep up a conversation with the dragoness, but she clearly is standoffish and doesn't want to talk. you admit defeat and back off, retreating back to the corner of the room. when you look back, the dragoness has visibly relaxed. she's still wearing a bitter expression, but it seems that it's not genuine—just a mask, to avoid any other confrontations from strangers. you almost feel bad for making her uncomfortable. then, a new voice calls out in the room. "amaranth!" it says. the dragoness's stormy expression clears in an instant, and she turns around, posture softened. a new dragoness enters the room, with dark grey scales and a rose pattern under her eye. the two begin to talk, and you can tell that the first dragoness—amaranth—is much more enthusiastic about this conversation. she's clearly trying to come across as cool and uncaring, but the way her gaze is transfixed so fondly on the dragoness gives her act away. you still may not know much about amaranth, but your curiosity is sated. you smile, and leave the room, the chatter of the dragonesses falling into the background hum of the city. Appearance dusty blue scales, silver accents, hazel eyes, white button-up shirt, silver chain necklace, leather jacket maybe?? Personality neurotic, lacks self-confidence, acts rude to cope, can be genuinely nice though, a complete disaster lesbian. has self-worth issues because her family is full of demons and shes not a demon. owns a vintage camera that she likes taking pictures n stuff with, n she probably aspires to be a photographer one day History amaranth walks into whisper woods and 2 literal demons go "hey small child let us adopt it" and then wow family. her oldest sib ennun is a demon and also a punk and thats cool and she looks up to them, fun. her second oldest sib asphodel does not exist. and her younger sib kalighari is a menace to society. also shes probably the only not demon one out of the bunch :flushed emoji: asphodel was also adopted and they disappeared and no one knew what happened to them. so demon parents are Very Protective over amaranth because they dont want her to poof too Relationships Drazganaz - parent 1 Ruahgikshac - parent 2 Ennun - eldest sibling; cool punk man Asphodel - second eldest sibling that disappeared Kalighari - youngest sibling; the literal worst Inky Rose - panic! at the lesbian, its her crush wrow Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Draykin2)